With the prevalence of online content sharing, collaboration, and social media, many users are continuously uploading media content (e.g., pictures and video) to the Internet. In some instances, several users attending a single event may upload several hundreds of pieces of content from various devices to several different online content sharing and social websites. In other instances, many different users may provide content around similar ideas or concepts that are actively being discussed.
Once this content is uploaded, communities of users may comment on the various pieces of content, where some content may be seen more popular or viewed at a higher frequency than others. At times, some users may scour the various pieces of content from a single event or content that discuss similar ideas and/or subjects to manually create a new aggregated piece of content, such as a video mix, to form summary of an event, idea, or subject, for example. Since this manual process may be long and burdensome, there is a need for the automatic creation of video summaries around an event, idea, subject, etc.
However, one drawback from an automatic creation of a video summary from potentially hundreds of pieces of content is that there may be little control in the selection of quality content and/or content created by known users that is used to create the video summary. Therefore, there is a need for the ability to automatically create a video mix summary from a set of videos that also enable the user to define the types of content to be included in the video mix, where the types of content may be based on varying metrics that may be defined by a video summary system, the user, or within a social network of users.